


Keeping up with the Hargreeves

by Wikaa120



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Be gentle, Carl is an ass., Does Elliot do meth?, Even David., F/F, F/M, Five can snort vitamins., Five is a crackhead, Grace loves everyone, HP AU, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, He's not fifty!!!, Hogwarts, M/M, Maybe. We will see. Jury's still out on that one., My First Fanfic, Reggie shall rot., You're Welcome you Misfits, and I love you so much, but not Carl, even David, everyone hates him, no beta we die like ben, this one is for you, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikaa120/pseuds/Wikaa120
Summary: Reginald had always wanted nothing more than to gain the best use of magic and power. He's found out about the seven specific babies with very long lineage of pureblood families, who strived to become greater and better not only through magic that you were born with, but also all other kinds of powers. All seven families started collectively creating new spells, potions and hexes to mutate themselves with ━ so that every other generation that comes out would be even better than the previous one. They experimented on one another like this, and every single one of these families focused on some different kind of power they would've wanted to achieve in the end. Reginald found out about newborns from these families ( that were prone to show new powers born from their mutated magic). He stole them away. And, since he himself had mastered the skill of Legilimency, Reginald made sure to use it everyday on the adopted children to understand their deepest fears, wants, emotions, thoughts and memory ━ so that he could use it against them and cause them to never turn from him. Abusing this ability lead him to know that he’d be able to control them, which is exactly why he did that to them during the training sessions.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Elliott/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Luther Hargreeves/Elliot Gussman, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Keeping up with the Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very VERY first fic on this site, ever. And I've been using it for decades, but have always been to afraid to make an account, I guess? I'm a big chicken. But ━ thanks to the group of six peasants and one weasel, I've got a proper boost of motivation to write again. And, they all supported my lovely idea, so ━ for the merry band of completely batshit crazy umbrellas, I hope you enjoy this crackfic. I don't take no complaints!
> 
> I love you all! ♥

"Oh man, I am _toast."_ ━ A groan could be heard along the somewhat small but rather compact group of students with robes which lining was in four different colors. Five had managed to hold it within himself not to put any remarks on the matter, knowing that ━ according to his experience from living along with Luther for four years now in one dorm, they probably _are_ going to hear something more than just this one, desperate exhale of an utterly miserable on the outside as well as inside, man. Vanya's interest although was caught in the situation, she looked up at the poor man, seeing the frown on his face, and felt herself exhaling quiet easily. With that guy you could never really now. Eventually, she just adjusted the books that she was carrying in her arms as the five of them pushed through the other crowds, making it through the hallway. "There is no possible way I'm going to pass my O.W.L.S. this year, right? I mean━ I'm behind everyone, even Diego." Was it such an achievement to talk about out loud? Perhaps not, but Luther couldn't care less, looking down as he said so. Of course he was quite afraid about his tests, why wouldn't he be? It wouldn't be the first time, and well, he really was behind in lots of classes. Especially in Transfiguration and History of Magic. "Oh, cheer up, Luth. You say every single year that you're not gonna pass, and you made it with us _and Diego_ along to the fifth one, didn't you? Nothing's stopping you for making it through this one too, just your worries." Vanya remarked, and Diego rolled his eyes, eventually placing his arm on the hufflepuff's shoulder. Funny they weren't all sorted in one House, but perhaps it was better like that. Vanya and Diego kind of barely managed those four years together in Gryffindor, but who can blame them? On the other hand, Allison made good friends with Lila in Slytherin. She even cheers for the girl during Quidditch ( Allison, Klaus and Ben are the only ones not playing Quidditch ). Magically, really, Klaus ended along with Ben in Ravenclaw, becoming Ravenclaw's purest Psychic "Klaus the Prophet". Then, there's Five and Luther who both purely landed in the same dorm room with Badger's badge on their robes.

"Man, if I can do this, then you can too, right? I mean, If I am passing my tests, you're gonna get through yours easily. We're okay." Gryffindor tried to reassure him, squeezing his shoulder. Ben slouched behind them, partially listening, and partially trying not to grimace too much, as the paining in his stomach could only increase during specific time of month. His curse made him chromatically ill, and yes ━ being bitten by the werewolf managed to calm some of it, sure, but not all. And during the most painful days he could feel all of his bones shaking within his body, increasing immense pain as well. Heightened senses that were caused by the changes in his blood did not help this situation at all. But he was managing along after his siblings, not making much of a fuss. He just knew he wanted to get through today's classes easily, without many stepbacks and problems. Well, his siblings ━ mostly Diego and Vanya, were prone to cause those setbacks on their own. And how could they not, when all they do is literally fight with eachother? Well, their stubborness countless times has brought them right to the Dumbledore's office, but neither of them had caved for half a decade. They were onto something, but that was their thing. Everyone in Hogwarts had their thing. Diego and Vanya usually bickered over Quidditch, Luther would walk around with a walkman hidden in his Hufflepuff robes and quietly sing on the hallways, doing some sick moves. Five managed to steal a painting from the fourth floor in the castle, finding in it a woman named Dolores, who ━ as it turns out, likes him. Or so he thought, which was why he stole the painting in the first place. Klaus could commune with the dead spirits if focuses enough and wishes so, which all the other Ravenclaws took for an infite sign. He became popular over it. Something was always happening.. And Ben, well. Ben in general just wished that he didn't have his _thing._ There wasn't yet much he could do about it, really. And all of the Hargreeves made their terms with it long ago, when Reginald forced the blame right into their throats, minds and hearts. Though all of the siblings agreed they couldn't tell about this to anyone, so this secret of Ben's, it just stuck between the seven of them. 

"Maybe you guys are right.. Maybe there's not much of a problem." Plus ━ Luther always strived to be an auror, or more like, since his first year at Hogwarts. His favorite subject at this point was the Healing Magic classes, and him and Diego both had sworn to eachother first time they were allowed to make such plans, that they will bring some changes upon the Wizarding World. Or more like ━ they were going to stick it up to dad and go against him, choosing to become proper Aurors and help all the young magic adepts in need. Plus, it just so seemed that they could do something more than others. Well, they technically _could_ but weren't as allowed. Not as much as they would've wanted, and Reginald was always very strict and firm about all of this. For years he'd made them believe that Vanya had no specific power in her blood, other than just simple magic. A magic of a Muggleborn, that could never be as strong as the one of Pureblood's. "I just really need to pass this, then... Oh Merlin, and then N.E.W.T.S?" He didn't sound too happy about it, which brought a general light smirk up to Five's face. "Don't worry too much, big guy. You've still got the first one ahead of ya, focus on that." He cut that one short, and Luther knew better than to try and brag about it. During their usual walk around the hallways, a certain Slytherin with short black hair passed by them, and Diego's eyes followed her all the way to the other side of the entire Hogwart's Platform. And Lila knew damn well that he was looking, what caused a specific smile to rise up her cheeks, lightening her face in the meantime. Vanya only slapped the back of his head and laughed under her breath lightheartedly, what was followed by Luther joining in. Diego groaned then himself, but followed the rest up the stairs. 

```

The gentle tone of 'Good Vibrations' by The Beach Boys could be heard in the Hufflepuff dormitory grounds, as Luther made it his solemn duty to play music whenever he can since he first got his hands on the first record player. Mom helped him get it, it was her gift for his first year at Hogwarts. She knew he'd use it well, and ━ well, he was. He kept all their records in his dorm and usually invited other siblings over for some good music. Reginald never allowed music at the Hargreeves Manor, which meant for them only dull, grey sounds of the rain tapping on the glass of their windows. They were more like glass cages from the outside world to the seven of them, yet there was usually nothing that could be done. Until they've collectively made it to the age of 11 years old, october 1st, and received alltogether their Hogwarts letters, Reginald forced them to train everything they could. Every power and their beginning magic. There was never any fun allowed, unless Reginald was going away for a day or two, leaving the kids under Grace's eye, and she never really minded that they wanted to gather up somewhere, stock up with snacks and listen to music, read books, play together... She even allowed them to borrow her own books and usually helped them with stocking up proper snacks. Grace cared for them as if they were her own, and it was _her_ who kept on writing letters to the kids. Since though music was never allowed, Reginald now could do it whenever he pleased ━ just not too loud where fellow hufflepuffs were studying for tests. Usually though on the common grounds you could hear the music, sometimes even through the walls in catacombs. Five hadn't seemed to mind either, his facial expression showing that it was a rather pleasant experience to wake up along to music, what only caused Luther's own smile to widen. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said lightly, and Five waved his hand in the air a little bit, shaking his head and cutting through with a firm voice even this early in the morning. Evil never sleeps, they say. "You didn't. Music in the morning is a nice touch." He'd say, and for Luther it would be enough to boost his confidence and motivation to get through the entire day. He only ever wanted to do things that would satisfy and protect his family. 

Five reached over for his writing book and exhaled quietly. All seven of them had collectively come up with an enchantment for a book, that lets you write in it ━ and what you write appears in every other book enchanted with such charm. All of them chose one book for group chatters, and between one another settled for separate ones to write with general pairs during the day. It was always good to keep track on what everyone was up to, the hufflepuff thought to himself as he swiftly read over their siblings little scribbles and morning arguments between Diego and Vanya, before closing the book and putting it in his bag. "Allison and Klaus are gonna come over later━ We're doing a lemon eathing competition." He said with light emotion in voice, as Luther was only catching up with all the chaos that was happening in between scribbles, before frowning a little. "Diego's totally against━ I think he just spilled ink. Poor Vanya. He must be going crazy already." After such a remark, Five's eyes met with Luther's, and his smirk only grew. "Precisely _why_ we're doing it, Luther."

It's not like Luther was going to be opposed to the idea anyway.

```

The fifth year was supposed to be exciting for the siblings. And for the most part, it was, but not for all of them, no. Unfortunately there were also other people left out with rather poor futures written in front of them. Not even futures, but _lifetimes._ The Hargreeves weren't the only ones supposed to join in on the Dark Lord, since Reginald has already sworn their loyalty towards Him. It's only so much they could do to hide their Dark Marks that so called 'father' has brought them forcefully upon. With Reginald there were no ways out, really. You either obeyed, or got locked up with your worst nightmares, because Reginald didn't hesitate to use their Boggarts against them, even before they were able to cast their first Patronuses. Yet, they were not the only ones with rough backstory or possible future. The other person who had it rough was Lila, whose adoptive mother had similar plans for her future.. Just ━ She wanted Lila more or _her_ side than on the Dark Lord's. She wasn't a pawn, no. The Handler made it her fun game to keep up the facades, even if she was never opposed to the idea of joining his side, which she of course did. Keeping the time-turner around her neck as she always did, the white-haired woman made sure to make Lila's life a living hell, too. Especially that mastering the wandless magic was her trivial ability that she was born with, but also forced to study even before joining the Hogwarts facility. Lila hoped for herself to gain something more from Hogwarts. To _do_ something more than only her mother would've wanted her to do. Which was for example, making friends with Diego ( who the whole time believed he's made her hate him ) and quite easily falling for the boy. It took them four years of bickering over one another in every single Quidditch match, or during classes... Or even in the hallways. Whenever the two of them spotted eachother, people knew things were about to blow. Ironically, this was had a positive meaning, because Lila felt quite drawn to him. And it was her who had to initiate most of the encounters.. But Diego hadn't seemed to mind for a single minute. _He was an idiot,_ she'd think to herself and then with a playful smirk roll her eyes, knowing that at the end of the day, she would've wanted to have that specific idiot on her side. Their story was quite rocky from the start, but who's really isn't? Though Lila had found herself at crossroads that day, because it so seems that after the last Quidditch match, she couldn't be left alone talking to Diego, because he would go totally insane on her. And ━ how could he even dare accusing her of _cheating_ during something as important as that game? The Slytherin couldn't really believe it herself, and it was ridiculous, having to argue over such simple facts as a won game by Slytherin. As if it meant that they're only prone to winning by cheating, when in reality she was just a great Quidditch player, but that dumbass would never get himself to admit it. Or just not in front of _her_ , so it seems. Lila was smart, she knew that very well. She knew that his whole argument is caused by Diego's own stupid nerves but she wouldn't exactly force him to voice them, no. And, in the end she was just as stubborn and wouldn't let him walk all over her. So let's say... This day could've gone better. 

That she'd think, before Lila read in their shared book, that he appeared by her commons. With a curious look on her face of course, Lila made it over to first await for Diego to enter the common room, but when he refused, she could only roll her eyes again. Really, he always had to be such a dramatic queen, right? Sometimes she herself wondered why it was him she was so interested in, but... I guess you can't really get to choose your crushes. "Gryffindor━Smyffindor." She exclaimed out loud to drag the wounded gryffindor and his totally immense ego right inside the common room. "Better than standing out there in the hallways, huh?" She rose her brow at him, quite unsure as to why he decided to come and visit her in the first place. Usually Diego would bitch and moan about Slytherins, and now to find himself into their very lair? Now that was an interesting turnout. Lila had an idea or two. "Still, that's a ridiculous password." Of course he'd say that. Lila was almost ready to shoot him a glare, because the exit was literally _that way,_ but eventually decided against it. Must've taken guts to even appear here, after he accused her of hexing him during the latest Quidditch match. It's not like she'd brag about it, but to think he'd think of her that way? That she could do that, while she purely enjoyed Quidditch? Now that was... Quite harsh, to say the least. This game was one of the very few precious things that let Lila feel totally in control of her whole life. Unfortunately, there weren't many moments like that. Most of the time the girl had no idea what she was doing, only that she _had_ to do it, since there was literally no other way for her to choose. 

Diego did make it inside and exhaled quietly. "Dude, chill out... Just exhale, alright? I'm not gonna do anything. You seem pretty tense over there." Lila remarked as she led them to the couch. Luckily, there was no slytherins indoors, because if they were currently in the commons, this whole situation could've ended differently. Though Pitts knew how to fend for herself, and she made it damn well known so now the entire castle was aware. Diego was not only aware, but also amazed, which was... A whole other thing that he thought he kept in secret. In reality, it was so obvious that even Lila picked it up. "I'm always tense━ That's.. Kind of my thing, really." His voice was quite low and light, Diego allowed himself to sit down and had to swallow his fears. Sitting in Slytherin's territory? Now this was a place he never pictured himself in. But here he was, and the fact that Lila herself was sitting right in front of him made everything easier and harder at the same damn time. Damn that woman, really. How was she doing it? "I━ Wanted to say a few things.. I mean, I'm here for a reason." _Great going, idiot._ Now she's going to look at him weird, isn't she? He already pictured her looking at him weird, but instead Lila only smiled lighter. "Then say what's on your mind." And that was it. She wasn't mad nor seemed irritated by his very presence in this place. That was surely a good sign, he thought. "Well, I wanted to apologize.. For this whole cheating thing, Lila. I'm not sure _what_ was on my mind, I just know that I felt as if I were hexed and then.. A lot of things exploded in my mind. I got mad and blind.. And you didn't deserve that, so I'm sorry." His eyes were settled on his hands for the most part, but when he looked up again, she nodded her head with understanding. "And I forgive you, alright? But as I said. I did _not_ hex you, and we should probably find out who did.. You jumped into conclusions, I understand. I'm glad we cleared that up." 

And Diego was too, of course. He was glad he pulled the head out of his ass for this one, because Lila was definitely someone who deserved explaining on his part. He hadn't meant to blame her, his angery issues were still a huge part of his entire persona and of course it was not something he was proud of. It was also not something he knew yet how to tame... But he was willing to learn. Soon. he'd noticed a book that Lila was holding and furrowed his brows. "What━ What's it about?" His question was followed by the motion towards the book, and Lila looked down at 'Pride and Prejudice' that was loosely in her hand. "Ah, yes━ I was reading it just before you got here, you know? It's.. Quite boring, really. It's about Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. They kind of.. hate eachother. And then they don't anymore." She explained it as briefly as she could really put it at this point, and Diego was fast to let out a quiet chuckle after that. Well, sounded like a dozen other books he's heard of. Though instead of answering, he forgot himself, and only kept staring at the dark haired Slytherin, kind of imagining things in the process. It wasn't something he even controlled, it just happened. "Hey, why are you staring?" Lila waved a hand in front of his face and then snapped, which snapped him out of the transe. "No-- I wasn't. Nope, definitely not." Words followed by the shaking of his head only brought Lila to grin lighter, as she finally got up from the couch, rather satisifed with this conversation as a whole. It was good to know he still cared enough to talk to her and explain things out. "I think we should get you to the door before anyone else gets here and I get deprived of points just because _you_ hauled your Gryffindor ass in here" Lila teased and Diego joined her on his feet, rolling his eyes. Well, it was his idea to come here in the first place, she had a point... And perhaps for the first time he didn't feel like fighting with her. The atmosphere between them changed to somethig much gentler, and Diego found himself enjoying that. Especially while following her to the walls, but before they reached the entrance, he stopped himself, reaching over to take ahold of her robes. "Wait━ Y-You're, I mean... uhm. Are you g-going to the Yule Ball?" That question rolled off his tongue not without stutters, but it was only fair, he was trying to do something right in this situation. And it stressed him out. Lila stopped and the dozen thoughts entered Diego's mind _at once._ Instead of a remark, Lila turned his way and shrugged a little. "I mean, yeah.. I was going- Would you like to go with me, maybe?" She was definitely by far better than Diego at this, but he tried, he came up with the idea, and Lila would be lying if she didn't want this too. So she asked instead, not because she wanted to spare him the stutters, but because it was fair to ask and Lila was the real man in this opportunity for a proper relationship. Diego froze though, he wasn't expecting the question to his question. But he snapped himself out and smiled lightler. "Sure, I'd love that, yeah." Diego smiled at her and stepped closer. Perhaps Lila thought he was going to pass through and leave, but he caught her by surprise, leaning in to steal a gentle kiss from her lips. That left Lila's eyes widened, and soon her face warmed up, as she found herself grinning lightly, almost biting her bottom lip. This simple gesture made her happier than she's ever felt before in her entire life. "I guess I'll see you... Later, then? Goodbye Diego!" The girl exclaimed happily, and when Diego left with the widest smirk on his lips, she could feel her heartbeat thud in her ears. The most amazing sound for once. 

```

"Ben just woke up!" ━ Vanya said, eyes never leaving the book for once as she could tell by Ben's hadwriting that appeared on the pages that it was him. He's been asleep for almost the entire day, and now that Vanya and Diego talked about his first kiss and she gushed about it in the book, the steam was calming and Ben joined in on the conversation. Her brother still wasn't feeling very well, but at least he felt less exhausted than before. And it was only so long one person can sleep, while haunted by a curse and followed by lycanthropy. With his appearance, the topic changed onto trying to make him feel better, and for that one even Dave joined it! Diego seemed to be rather preocuppied by another book, probably doodling hearts all over the book he shared with Lila to write with. Charms book ━ how appropriate. Vanya chuckled to herself and chucked a pencil at his head just because, laughing. "Ow! You sneaky bitch." He still yet wasn't going to stop writing in the book, so Vanya stuck her tongue out while comfortably laying on the couch in the commons. David, as the third of their Gryffindor squad, was sitting in the armchair and multitasked, writing an essay on the other hand. She smiled at him a little, and in that time a lot of other things in their chatters managed to change. **_"I feel horrible, the moon cycle must be pretty close at this point."_** Ben wrote, and all six of the siblings who read that could feel their chest clenching a little, everyone worried about Ben in their own way, but he was right. Moon Cycle was coming, Fullmoon was going to happen soon, and that really couldn't mean anything good... but gratefully, they knew Klaus would be there for him. Klaus was the only one able to stand next to Ben in his werewolf form and not be harmed by him, so all of them decided it would be the safest if it was him to go with Ben and help him right back in the morning. Fullmoon was only a few days away, and soon Vanya found herself hoping to lighten up the situation, and keep it still undercover, because neither Dave, nor Lila knew about his little werewolf problem. She, too cheerfuly for a person to soon be on her period wrote: _**"My moon cycle is going to happen very soon too! Maybe we can sync!"**_ She said, both to cause Allison and Lila to laugh, and to cover up for Ben, so they would be all a little distracted from the situation. To help even more, Luther glanced over at his moon cycle calendar, since his space interest has always been visible.. But he could only exploit it while at Hogwarts. He even had a telescope under the bed, and was going on every fullmoon to watch the changes on the Astronomy Tower. Sometimes he took some siblings with him. Weirdly, it would just calm him down pretty much. He and Ben were talking about a fullmoon, but for a completely different reason. _**"Hey guys! My own moon cycle is also upcoming, I'll join the squad"**_ And that made Five look at him with a horrified and maybe a little disgusted look, but Luther only shrugged with a little laugh. Five had to roll his eyes and then place the painting to face the wall, since lately Dolores was reciting some obscure poetry that he did not want to deal with right now. Or possibly ever. He was going to hang her back on her wall soon anyways. It was not working out for them, it wasn't from the start. 

**_" That's biologically impossible for you guys to a l l sync up."_** Wrote Diego, and all three of them, Ben, Vanya and Luther laughed, even if in different room.

_**"Watch us."**_ Would appear in Luther's handwriting at the end of this conversation. 


End file.
